


Under the light of the fairylights

by UnexplainedEntity



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnexplainedEntity/pseuds/UnexplainedEntity





	Under the light of the fairylights

Rythian muzzled into my hair, hands holding onto my chubby face. I wrapped my hands around him and swivelled my hips. He giggled, sounding as adorable as a puppy, and wrapped his scalely tail around my shin. 

I kissed him, gently, and he kissed back. He was swivelling his hips to the rhythm of mine and eventually we started slow dancing. 

As if in cue, the fairylights in the room turned on and slow piano music started playing. Rythian was smiling like an idiot, and I was kissing him over and over. 

"I love you," he whispered. "I just want you to know that."

"I know," I replied. "I love you too." 

So we danced, kissing each other, under the light of the fairylights that illuminated the room.


End file.
